Because of the Circumstances
by BusyWonderer
Summary: Two teenagers who love each other but can't be together due to the circumstances. AU.


Because of the Circumstances

* * *

Here is the story of two teenagers who loved each other but couldn't be together and had to leave their soulmate.

* * *

Annabeth Chase was the nerd of the school. She was tall, blond, that didn't mean she wasn't a nerd. She was good in every class, even English and she had ADHD and dyslexia. She was also able to speak Greek. She had all her future figured out. Finish high school, finish College, become architecture. Everyone knew she was the miss know it all, smartass, top nerd.

Perseus Jackson, Percy for short, was the popular guy who played many sports like swimming, basketball, and American football. He was the guy every girl of the school wanted to date. He had jet black hair, sea green eyes, he had abs, he was the one every guy in school wish they were. He was also Calypso's boyfriend, the captain of the cheerleading team, the "it" girl. But he wasn't good in school. In fact he had ADHD and dyslexia. To everyone he was the jock, athlete, captain, hot guy.

Annabeth and Percy were strangers. They never talked in the few classes they had together. They never even made eye contact. Probably vaguely knew their first names. You would never see Percy and Annabeth in the same phrase.

Then Percy started failing many classes and needed a tutor and who else than the miss know it all of the school. Calypso wasn't very happy, but Percy couldn't fail, he had to pass and he didn't want to redo do his senior year. Annabeth had no choice to tutor him for the next few months.

The first week was hard. They had no time. Percy had practices, Annabeth had club meetings, but they found the perfect schedule in the five minutes they had together to make their schedule.

The problem was that in every tutor session they had, the closer they were getting which meant bad news. They started to learn many things about each other. He wanted to become an Olympic swimmer, but his dad wanted him to become the CEO of his ship company. She wanted to do sports, but her mom wanted her to focus on her studies.

They felt like themselves when they were together. Suddenly they were falling for each other- which was bad. His father was Poseidon and her mother was Athena, they were nemesis. Annabeth was the nerd and he was the jock. It was wrong. So many things were in their way. His girlfriend. Her future. His popularity. Her studies. Their parents. Their image.

On their last session, which was in Percy's bedroom, he was working on a practice test she gave him and she was working on some blueprints. He finished and looked at her.

"Stop staring Jackson," she said while she was still working on her stuff.

"You look adorable when you're working," he replied with a smirk on his face. She threw a pillow, which was on his bed, at him and hit his face.

"Seriously Wisegirl," she turned around and looked at him confused.

"What the hell is Wisegirl," she looked a little angry or still confused, he couldn't tell.

"It's your new nickname," he told her with another smirk. She went back to her work.

"I will throw a book at you if you keep smirking Seaweed brain," he started frowning.

"Seaweed brain?" he asked.

"Well your head is full of seaweed so I guess it fits you well."

She went to see his work and started correcting it. He looked at her super worried. As she started writing the grade he would get if this was a test, he raised his fist in the air.

"YES YES I am not a complete idiot," he screamed and started to do a victory dance. She started laughing and he hugged her. After a few seconds of silence he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, of course. The kiss felt right and it felt like their lips were perfect for each other. It was better than any kiss Percy had with Calypso. She pulled back knowing it was wrong and packed her things and left. He knew exactly why she did. Because of the circumstances. They weren't right. Percy was dating Calypso and he was not the cheating kind of guy. Annabeth had a mom who hated Percy.

The next day at school, everything was how it was before, it was normal. Annabeth was the smartass and Percy was the jock, the jock who was friends with the other jocks and dating Calypso. Nothing happened. No tutoring. No laughing and definitely no kissing happened between them.

They never waved to say hi. Never made eye contact. Their names, once again, were never going to be spotted together.

The last time they talked was before graduation. Percy went to her house to thank her for tutoring him and told her he passed. The last thing they said to each other was "anyway thanks"  
and "You're welcome" and she closed the door.

Nobody ever knew what happened. Not a freshman, sophomore, junior or senior knew that these two normal teens were victims of the circumstances. No one knew they loved each other. No one will ever now they were soulmates.

But it was all they had left of each other, the laughs, the conversations, and the kiss. It was the last time they made normal eye contact, be themselves so many things in just one night. It was the last time they were with the one they loved, or was it...

* * *

 **A.N: I found this story somewhere else and thought that it would be perfect for percabeth and then I made it my own. If you want I can continue but I might not, but if you really went me to, I will write it then. This was my first story I wrote here so I hope you like it.** **I don't the characters or the plot but whatever. (This is a repost).**

 **Thanks for reading - May.**


End file.
